An Unexpected Birthday Present
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Angela Turner gets a surprise for her 11th Birthday


"'Happy Birthday Ang!' Timothy Turner wrapped his now 11 year old sister into his arms. Stunned by his unexpected appearance on the doorstep she just gaped at him before screaming and throwing her arms around his neck.'

'Timmy! You came home.'

'Well of course I did titch, you only turn 11 once you know.'

'Mum! Dad! Tim's here.'

'What an unexpected arrival.' Patrick said drolly as he appeared out of the living room with a large grin on his face. Tim rolled his eyes but surged forward in an attempt to shake his fathers hand but found himself rooted to the spot by his sister.

'Let him in dearest, you're letting in a draft.'

'Look Mummy!' Tim grinned as his sisters slipped back in the childish terms of endearment that she apparently only used when he was around. His girlfriend Madeline had suggested it was an unintentional throwback to the fact that Angela had only been small when he went off to university and so had little experience of being more grown up in his presence. Typical psychology student.

'So I see. Hello sweetheart.'

'Mum.' They hugged.

'You knew he was coming?'

'We don't usually let you answer the door to strangers do we?'

'True.'

'Sit down Tim, would you like a drink?'

'Coffee please. So Ang what did you get this morning?'

'Mummy and Daddy bought me a new bike and a big doll with lots of hair so I can practise to be like Vidal Sassoon. Aunt Trixie gave me a dress that Mum disapprove of, Aunt Barbara and Uncle Tom gave me a personalised bible, Aunt Phyllis gave me a book on learning spanish after I begged her to teach me, and the nuns gave me a blanket that will keep me warm for decades to come.'

'Wow. You're a very lucky girl. Was that a knock at the door I heard?' Patrick frowned annoyedly, he had taken the day off and asked for all medical concerns to b directed toward the hospital. Sighing he made his way to the door and opened it to find a stern but kind looking woman adorned in tartan and a long coat.

'Good morning Madam?'

'Yes it is.'

'May I come in? I represent a specialist school and your daughter had registered as being ideal candidate. Would it be possible to talk with her?'

'Alright.' Patrick said warily. 'Come on in, would you like a drink?'

'Thank you but no.'

'Angela sweetie, this woman is here to talk to you about a school she would like you to consider going to. Apparently they've heard how special you are ad would like you to attend.'

'Hello Angela. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. This is for you.' She handed over a letter which Angela began to read out loud.

"Dear Ms. Turner,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

First-year students will require: /1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) /2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear /3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) /4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

'This isn't happening? You're playing a cruel practical joke on my daughter and I will not stand for it. Please leave our home before I make you.'

'I can assure you Mrs Turner than this is not a joke but indeed a very serious matter. Has anything strange ever happened whilst your daughter is around? Items that appear seemingly out of nowhere or disappear suddenly?'

'Cuthbert!' Angela gasped, finally speaking. 'Timmy was telling me about Cuthbert and then we found him the next day even though you had given him to Carole.'

'A coincidence.'

'Shelagh. My love you know this is real don't you? You feel it as I do that this is what has made Angie so special?'

'She's our daughter, of course she's special.'

'If it would help then I could demonstrate some of the things your daughter would be learning with us?'

'Please.' Patrick smiled at the woman who had changed their lives. Silently McGonagall turned a glass that had only recently held Angela's orange juice into a beautiful bunch of roses.

'Whoa. Can you show me something else Professor?'

'Of course.' She charmed the settee they were on so it flashed through various colours of tartan. 'Do you like cats Ms Turner?'

'Very much so. Mum told me off for trying to take one home from my cousins house.'

'Well, and this is very complicated magic that most people cannot perform, prepare yourself.' Shelagh ran out of the room as the Scottish woman turned into a cat.

'Oh dad please please please can I go?'

'I'll need to talk to your mother about it. This is a big change darling.'

'I'll talk to her Dad.' Timothy walked out.

it matter that she hasn't grown up with magic?'

'Not at all, we have many muggleborn students with us. I know of at least one other girl who will be in your year-her name is Lily Evans and after I tell her on her birthday in January I'm sure she would appreciate somebody to talk to.'

'Lily Evans. I like that name.'


End file.
